Yes, I can
by Shadz21
Summary: Hardenshipping One-Shot: Archie asks Maxie to their high school prom and shit hits the fan. Trigger Warnings: M/M, slight smut, alcoholism, child neglect/abuse, domestic violence, suicide attempts. God damn I'm awful.


DISCLAIMER: None of the characters used in this story are mine. Maxie's dad belongs to magma-krystal. If you haven't read Infamy by her yet, you should. And bring a permission slip for the feels trip.

Enjoy the story!

Archie Aogiri never realized how he was sexually attracted to men until puberty. Especially to his best friend, Maxie Matsubusa. He had tried to get girlfriends too many times in middle school, without luck. He would go to Maxie for advice, Maxie just shrugging him off, because Maxie was gay too.

It wasn't obvious that Maxie was gay, he couldn't even talk to a girl. Why? He didn't have any interest in them. When Archie had swooned over a girl he had met at lunchtime, Maxie had chosen to ignore him.

Since middle school, Archie decided to take a different approach once Maxie clung to him that day. The summer after their middle school graduation, they went to Unova's Nimbasa city for a vacation. They rode all the rides and played as many games as they could, and at the end of it all, they chose to ride the Ferris wheel.

Maxie however was afraid of heights at the time, a fear he grew out of as he grew up. Archie insisted that it would be fun, and as they rose to the top, Maxie started to panic. He clung to Archie, burying his face into the larger boy's chest. Archie then discovered his heart skipped beats, and he felt happy with Maxie's touch. Since that day, when Maxie would touch Archie in any way, whether a pat on the back, or if they bumped into each other, Archie felt his cheeks get hot.

Then he fell in love. He fell in love with Maxie the day he had felt his embrace. Or maybe he had always loved him. The two had known each other since childhood, Archie wasn't entirely sure. To him, Maxie and his friendship with the smaller man was the only thing that mattered to him.

All throughout high school, until his senior year, Archie had planned to come out and confess his feelings to Maxie, but he couldn't find the right way. It was middle school all over again, and when prom was right around the corner, Archie took his chance. He decided to come out to his parents first, to see what they'd think.

"What's your opinion on gay people?" Archie had asked. Archie's parents went silent for a moment, they were eating lunch together. Archie's father took a sip of his drink and shrugged.

"They're a nice bunch. Some of my co-workers are gay, and one of them is even transgender." He replied. Archie felt his heart race. He had chosen now, a week before his senior prom, to come out to his parents. Archie turned to his mom, who smiled.

"One of my best friends is lesbian, and I love her all the same." She added. Archie felt a sense of relief, but at the same time, he felt scared. He didn't know what to say.

"T-That's great, mom, dad. I wanted to know before I told you something that I thought you guys should know," Archie began, coughing and clearing his throat in between words. Archie's mother's eyebrows rose, and Archie's father looked his son in the eyes.

"Mom, Dad, I-I'm gay." Archie said, blushing and looking away.

"Archie.." His mother began, "How long have you felt like this?" Archie raised a brow.

"Well, since summer before freshman year of high school. Maxie gave me a hug, and I discovered that I liked boys. A-And I'm in love with Maxie." Archie explained, blushing even more. His mother smiled and let out a squeal, his father chuckling.

"Archie, that's so sweet!" His mother said, embracing his son. "Are you going to ask him to the dance? It's next week, isn't it?" Archie nodded.

"Yeah, I have to set up a ruse with his parents though, his dad won't be too happy to see his kid going to the dance with a guy." Archie replied. Archie's father sighed.

"Ol' Harvey is going to find himself in trouble if he doesn't sober up soon." He growled. Archie sighed too.

"I'm gonna go ask him! Maxie will be so happy!" Archie said, hugging his parents.

"Thank you both for understanding, it makes me feel amazing that I can be who I am." Archie called before running out of the house.

Archie went over to Maxie's house down the street, excited to see him. He was finally going to tell Maxie how he felt. He knew of the possibility of Maxie saying no, but that didn't stop him. He thought Maxie should know. He went over to the front door and knocked on the door. Maxie's mother answered the door.

"Oh, Archie, what a surprise! Did you need something? Come on in." She said, inviting him into Maxie's house. Archie felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Is Maxie home?" He asked. Maxie's mother nodded.

"He's upstairs in his room. He hasn't come out since dinnertime of last night, though." She replied. Archie's face dimmed.

"Dad?" Maxie's mother nodded.

"He'll come out with a little persuasion." She advised, sending the boy on his way. Archie went up the stairs and down the hall to where Maxie's bedroom was. He knocked on the door.

"Max? Its me, Archie." He called, letting himself in. He saw Maxie curled up on his bed with a book and a few pencils. He looked up and put his glasses on.

"Do you need something, Archie?" He asked, going back to his book. Archie frowned when he saw a bruise on the smaller boy's cheek.

"I wanted to ask you something, is now not a good time?" Archie replied. Maxie closed his book and invited Archie over to sit with him.

"No, it's okay. I'm just angry with my father. He struck me out of drunken nonsense. He didn't even have a damn reason. He just hit me." Maxie growled. Archie wrapped his arm around Maxie calmly.

"Well your dad is an ass. If you're ever sad, come see me and I'll try and cheer you up!" Archie said smiling. Maxie smiled back, causing Archie to blush.

"Anyway, Archie, you wanted to ask me something?" Maxie asked. Archie blushed more.

"About that, you know of that prom that's next week, right?" Archie asked back. Maxie nodded.

"Yes, I have no plans on going." Maxie said. Archie felt his heart sink, but he didn't give up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, g-go with me?" Archie asked. Maxie's eyes widened and he backed away from Archie, who was so red, he looked like he was about to burst.

"Archie, why me? You don't have feelings for me." Maxie replied. Archie shook his head.

"No, I mean, yes. I do have feelings for you, Maxie.. I should have told you a long time ago, but.." His voice trailed off. Maxie was shocked.

"I was waiting for that, you moron." Maxie said with a smirk. Archie looked at him as Maxie pinned him down playfully. Archie blushed a little and smiled.

"You like me back?" Archie asked. He was answered with lips against his, softly at first.

"Yes, I do. I always have, but you were too dumb to realize it. I saw you had the hots for me too, Archibald." Maxie teased. Archie smiled and wrapped his arms around Maxie tightly. Maxie blushed at Archie's reaction, and hugged him back gently.

"This is great, Max, this...I'm so happy!" Archie exclaimed before showering Maxie in kisses. Maxie's face turned the same color of his hair as he struggled to break from Archie's grip, but gave up once their lips touched.

As the day of the dance grew closer and closer, Maxie's and Archie's mother took them to get a suit and tie for the dance. Maxie chose a black tuxedo with a ruby red tie. Archie got the same, where his tie was a shade of cerulean blue. Archie suggested getting roses for their breast pocket, to match their partner's color. Maxie thought it was too hopelessly romantic, but went along with it, as he wanted his new boyfriend to be happy.

As they went to school, Maxie felt uncomfortable with Archie's habit of trying to display public affection. Archie argued that it was what couples did, Maxie countering with the fact of homophobes that could judge them poorly. Archie didn't care about people judging him, but he did whatever made Maxie comfortable. He waited until they had gotten off the bus to hold each others' hand.

Soon, the dance arrived. Maxie was more than thankful his father was out of town for the weekend, he didn't know what he could have done to him if he had seen him with a man, or what harm could come to Archie. Maxie was a nervous wreck, constantly applying deodorant and chapstick. His mother offered his father's cologne, Maxie rejecting it. He didn't want to smell like his father what-so-ever. Maxie brushed his long locks of red hair over and over again, trying to make sure he looked perfect. Soon, the doorbell rang and Maxie's heart stopped.

"Max? I'm here!" Archie called. Maxie's knees began to quake as his mother let Archie into the house. Archie looked at Maxie and frowned.

"What's the matter, Max?" He asked.

"This is my first dance, a-and I don't know what to do when I get there." Maxie replied, cracks in his voice. Archie laughed and wrapped his arm around Maxie.

"This homecoming, my friends Shelly and Matt and I hung out in the concessions area and pigged out. Dances give ourselves the opportunity to eat and mingle. And taking you means I get to show others that you're mine." Archie explained with a purr to his voice. Maxie blushed and his mother chuckled.

"You two are such an adorable couple, I'm so proud of you both." Maxie's mother said. Maxie tried to retort but was halted when Archie took his hand.

"Thanks, Mrs. Matsubusa. I'll take care of Maxie while we're gone." Archie said, dragging a nervous Maxie out of the house. Maxie's mother waved at them.

"Stay safe! Don't do anything dumb!" She called after them. When they got to Archie's car, Maxie was dumbfounded when he saw others in there with him. One was a girl, with long black hair with blue highlights and dark skin. She wore plenty of makeup and a navy blue strapless dress. The other was a muscular young man with short black hair, wearing a navy blue vest and a short sleeved dress shirt.

"Shelly, Matt, this is Maxie. He's my baby so don't lay a finger on him." Archie explained. Maxie waved shyly, not saying a word. Shelly smiled at him.

"So this is who Archie goes on and on about during lunch. He really has a liking for you, Maxie." She said, grinning. Matt poked at his rib.

"He also likes your figure." he said with a smirk. Maxie blushed and smacked Archie's shoulder.

"Why would you fantasize about my figure, you pervert!" Maxie scolded, Archie laughing.

"Lets just go to the dance." Archie replied, completely disregarding Maxie's statement. When they got to the dance, Archie paid for admission, in which Maxie would have to pay back somehow. There were lots of people, so many in fact that Maxie clung to Archie, fearing that they'd get separated.

"Follow me. I'll take us to the food." Archie shouted over the loud music. Maxie nodded and clung to Archie for dear life, hoping not to get mixed into the crowd. There was a wide variety of sweets, making Maxie happy. The boy had a sweet tooth, in which Archie discovered after Maxie filled a plate with multiple treats. Archie thought it was cute, and he talked with him, as well as his friends, all throughout the night. Soon, a wave of people flooded from the gymnasium.

"Oh, it's the slow dance!" Shelly cooed as people made a mad dash to the food. Maxie tried to get comfortable, but Archie pulled him out of his seat.

"Archie, no! I-I don't know how to dance!" Maxie cried as Archie dragged him out to dance. Archie laughed.

"You can't go to a dance without dancing. I'll lead you, just do exactly what I do." Archie replied. They go onto the dance floor, some couples embarrassed and others flustered. Archie wrapped his arms around Maxie's waist, causing the smaller boy to blush. Archie smiled and moved Maxie's arms around his own neck.

"Just like this, Maxie, try and relax. It can't be a slow dance if you're shaking like this. Move to the music." Archie said into his ear. Maxie nodded and did what he was instructed. As they danced, Archie pulled Maxie close, so that the man could comfortably rest his head on his chest as they danced. The feeling of Archie's gentleness and his touch made Maxie lose all the care in the world. He saw people staring at them but he didn't care anymore. He pulled away from Archie's chest, leaned in and kissed him.

Archie smiled to himself as they kissed, slow at first but increased in passion as the music continued. As soon as Archie's tongue tried to maneuver into Maxie's mouth, the song ended, and people came swarming back to the dance floor. Maxie blushed and Archie scooped him off his feet.

"Outta the way! There's food in there with our names on it!" Archie cried, laughing as he sped towards the concessions. Maxie struggled to be released from Archie's grip but to no avail, and blushed deeply as Matt and Shelly commented how cute they were.

Soon, the dance ended, Matt and Shelly had left leaving Archie and Maxie without a ride. It didn't matter to them, Maxie called his mom and she had said she be about 20 minutes anyway. Archie took Maxie's hand and they went for a walk around the school campus. Maxie's eyes widened and his face scrunched when they heard suggestive noises coming from someone's car. Archie just laughed.

"They couldn't wait to get home, eh?" Archie asked. Maxie shrugged and looked away. Archie notice the blush on his cheek and his lips cracked a smirk.

"Are you aroused?" Archie asked bluntly. Maxie's face flushed as he backed away.

"Of course not! That's absolutely disgusting! They shouldn't be doing that anyway, and why would I think of getting aroused by something that isn't you-Mm-!" Maxie's rant was interrupted by Archie's kiss, Maxie returning the kiss with equal passion. Archie scooped Maxie off his feet and lead him to a wall behind the school, the kissing graduating in passion with every second.

"Look at you, Maxie. You were aroused by them weren't you?" Archie teased. Maxie blushed and wrapped his arms around Archie's neck.

"I only imagined them as us." Maxie blurted, immediately blushing and hiding his face. Archie kissed Maxie's cheek and slowly moved down to Maxie's neck.

"Do you want it to be us? I'll do whatever you want me to do." Archie murmured, kissing a spot on Maxie's neck that made the smaller mewl underneath him. Maxie blushed and was silent at first, but Archie's kisses made him blurt out a gasped "yes".

Soon Maxie's shirt was unbuttoned and Archie's off, as the smaller boy was sensitive to cold. Archie ran his tongue along Maxie's chest, earning shivers and moans. Archie slowly progressed to Maxie's stomach, then in between his legs. Maxie blushed as Archie unzipped his pants, exposing his arousal to the larger man.

"D-don't stare at me like that, Archie, it's embarrassing." Maxie said shyly. Archie smirked a little and began stroking him gently.

"But you're cute, Maxie." Archie replied. Maxie stopped questioning Archie and let it happen. The more Archie played with his body, the more he craved his touch. He hated the teasing, but it felt too good for Maxie to complain. Archie paused his movements to stick a finger in his mouth and suck on it.

"Archie, w-what are you doing?" Maxie asked, blushing. Archie released his now wet finger from his mouth.

"It'll be tight as hell, Maxie, and it'll hurt a bit if I don't lubricate it." Archie replied. Lubricant? Maxie then accepted his fate and opened his legs up for the larger man.

"J-just do it, Archie, I can't wait anymore." Maxie moaned as Archie stuck his wettened finger into his ass. Maxie's eyes widened, it was a new feeling to him, but it felt too good for Maxie to question. His hips ground against Archie's finger as he inserted another, trying to stretch him out. Maxie covered his mouth with his hands, trying to block out moans from being heard. The sound of a zipper made Maxie gulp.

"A-Archie.." Maxie moaned as he saw Archie's length. He had no idea how that was going to fit, but knowing Archie, he'd make it work.

"Can I?" Archie asked, leaning in for a kiss. Maxie kissed him and nodded, giving him his permission. Maxie bit his lip as Archie entered him, clinging to Archie.

"B-Be gentle, Archie!" Maxie gasped. Archie froze, then went as slow as he could. Soon, the pain in Maxie's ass subsided and was filled with pleasure, making the smaller harder.

"Y-You can move now, Archie, I'm ready." Maxie moaned as Archie started to pump in and out. Maxie's moans escalated in volume as the duo reached their climax. Afterwards they sat together and looked up at the stars. Maxie was exhausted after his orgasm and almost fell asleep in his arms when his phone rang.

"Hello..? Mom?" Maxie answered. Archie watched as he paced back and forth, a habit he had while talking on the phone. He stopped and his face paled.

"D-dad's at home?! Why?! I thought you said he wouldn't be until Sunday!" Maxie yelled, his voice cracking in fear.

"I-I understand. We have to take Archie home first. I don't want him to get hurt. That's the last thing I want for him." Maxie said before hanging up the phone. Archie got up and hugged him tightly.

"It's gonna be okay, Max, if anything happens, come find me, okay?" Archie whispered into the panicking Maxie. Maxie nodded, shaking in fear.

Soon, Maxie's mother arrived. She had a bandage on her cheek, and some gauze wrapped around her arm. She spoke not a word until Maxie piped up.

"You told Dad everything, didn't you.." He sighed. Maxie's mother nodded.

"It would have been easier if I had lied, but he came home so angry and drunk, the truth slipped out. If anything I'll call the police when we get home." She replied. Archie was silent. It was about time they took their father away. Mr. Matsubusa had abused Maxie, his Maxie, for way too long. Archie didn't know how much Maxie could take without him breaking down.

When they arrived at Archie's house, they didn't say a word, just a wave, a kiss, and Maxie drove out of sight. Archie decided to wait on his staircase, just in case maxie was to come.

Maxie calmed down, as he was preparing to face his father appropriately and as dignified as he could. He wasn't going to cower in his father's shadow anymore. When they arrived at his house, Maxie took his suit off and began to untie his tie when he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a beer.

"Where th' fuck 'ave you been, Maxwell?" He snapped. Maxie took in a breath and walked past his father to get a drink of water.

"I was at the school dance." Maxie replied, not looking at his father. Mr. Matsubusa got up and yanked his son's shirt collar.

"Yer gonna look me in th' eye when I talk to ye." he growled. Maxie kept a straight face.

"Yes sir."

"Now, I w's told that ye went to the dance wit Archie down the street." His father began.

"Yes sir."

"Why. 'ts cause you're one-a-those faggots,ain't it." He growled at his son, "You went wit him as his boyfriend?" Maxie inhaled.

"Yes sir." With that, Maxie was struck in the head by a cold fist. Mr. Matsubusa threw his son to the floor angrily.

"You went to th' dance wit ARCHIE?!" he shouted, yanking Maxie up by the hair so his drunken eyes met his son's cold ruby ones.

"Y-yes I did, and I'm not ashamed at all." Maxie replied. His father kicked him in the chest, Maxie hearing a crack and he started to gasp for air.

""I always KNEW m' son would turn into one-a-those faggots. Cry me a river and go an' suck yer boyfriend's disgusting cock, you worthless shit! Yer a disgrace ta this fam'ly's name, Maxwell! I never wanted a gay son, an' I never wanted a kid in th' first place! Yer condom broke, ya disgusting pig!" He screamed.

"Yer a mistake, ya hear?! YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO HAPPEN! I NEVER WANTED YA!" Those words struck Maxie like a slap to the face, but he still stood his ground.

"I don't CARE! I love Archie and there is nothing you can do about it!" Maxie shouted back. Another fist was sent at his face, harder than before.

"Don't ye talk back to me, you piece of shit!" His father was interrupted by his mother grabbing him by the arm.

"Harvey, STOP! Can't you see you're going to kill our son?!" She cried. Mr. Matsubusa whipped around and slapped her right across the face.

"Shut yer trap, you bitch!" That drew the line for Maxie. He got up and punched his father as hard as his scrawny arms could manage.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T TALK TO MOM LIKE THAT, YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!" Maxie shouted. Mr. Matsubusa grabbed his bottle of beer and hit Maxie in the head with it, the bottle shattering. The glass sliced open the boy's head, Maxie struggling to keep his consciousness. Out of fear, Maxie fled the house, his dad screaming at him. He knew exactly where to go.

Archie was sitting on the staircase, playing on his phone, when he heard gentle knocks at the door. Archie went and opened the door. There was Maxie, a beaten, bruised, bloody mess. Archie's eyes widened and his heart sank as Maxie broke into uncontrollable sobs beneath him.

"Ssh, Maxie, it's okay, don't cry.." Archie said over and over as Maxie cried. Archie's parents came downstairs and rushed to Maxie's aid. Archie explained everything to his parents, Archie's mother calling the police and Archie's father treating his injuries.

"T-t-t-thank you, M-Mr. Aogiri." Maxie stammered. Archie's father patted his back and nodded. Maxie looked around for Archie. Archie was right at his side, holding his hand tightly.

"Maxie, I'm so sorry This is all my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to the dance at all if this was gonna happen to ya.." Archie murmured, his voice cracking. Maxie squeezed his hand back.

"No, I'm glad you did, Archie, if you hadn't, I wouldn't be as happy with you as I am now." Maxie replied. He felt his vision go dark, and his grip on Archie's hand disappeared. Archie's eyes widened in fear as Maxie collapsed in his arms.

"Max? Maxie?!" Archie cried, holding Maxie close. Archie's father looked over at them.

"Relax, Archibald, he's just unconscious." He said calmly. Archie nodded and planted a gentle kiss on Maxie's forehead. Archie carried him up to his bedroom and placed him on his bed, so he could be comfortable once he had woken up. Archie didn't leave Maxie's sight, until he was called downstairs by his parents.

"He's gone? They took him away?" Archie asked, a sense of relief filling his chest.

"Yes, the police came in and cuffed him." Archie's mom answered. Archie's dad sighed.

"I knew Harvey was going to get himself into a mess. I just knew it." He growled. Archie's mom wrapped his arm around him.

"We should have gotten the police involved a long time ago. Maybe even the Child Protection Service."

"Mrs. Matsubusa is nice to him though, she's all he has. It's that father of his that needs to be removed from the home, not the child. And I'm glad he did."

Archie stopped listening and went upstairs. He had news to share with Maxie once he woke up. He couldn't wait to put relief in Maxie's mind when he found out his dad was gone. Archie opened the door to his room and screamed.

"MAXIE STOP IT!" Archie shouted. Maxie darted his head around, Archie's bedroom window was open and Maxie was standing on the roof, as if wanting to jump.

"Archie.."

"We're on the 3rd story! GET OFF THE ROOF!" Archie yelled, trying to prod him back inside. Maxie only backed up more, his feet almost off the edge.

"Archie."

"Shut up, Max, and get back in here! I swear to god if you jump I'll...I'll.."

"You'll what?"

"MAXWELL, JUST GET BACK IN HERE, YOU MORON! You don't understand what you're doing! Are you going to throw your life away because of your father?! He's gone now, okay?! The cops came in and took him to the slammer!" Archie yelled. Maxie's heart sank when the tears started to fall from Archie's face.

"Maxie...I can't live without you. The moment I met you, back when we were kids, I've been the happiest guy in the world. I loathed every minute I wasn't at your side, Maxie, and if you died, right here and now, I don't know what I would do with myself! I'd feel horrible, Max, and you know why? Because I want to be the best boyfriend in the world. I want to put your needs first. I want to give you all the love your father didn't give to you. I want to make you feel good, and safe in my arms. But if you died, if you jumped off my roof and killed yourself, I wouldn't be able to do that.." Archie's voice trailed off into harsh sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, Archie..I-I only thought-" Maxie began.

"You thought what?" Archie snapped, "That the world will be a better place without you? That no one loves you or wants you? Because that's the exact opposite of how I feel! I love you, Maxie, I love everything about you! I need you here with me, Maxie, and... And I'm sorry." Maxie cocked an eyebrow and took a step closer to the window.

"What are you sorry for, Archie? I'm the one who almost just ruined your life.." Maxie said. Archie wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for not doing my best for you. I know you tried to kill yourself because of your dad, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I know, I know. I sound like a selfish prick, but deep down I care about you. I really do. I couldn't live with myself if I let you die." Archie replied. Maxie climbed back inside and closed the window.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Archie. You gave me something to live for right now." Maxie said.

"Don't give me cliché bullshit, Maxie."

"I'm serious! You standing here telling me all these things made me feel happy. To be honest, I don't know why I just tried to end my life, but I promise you it will never happen again." Maxie said, walking over to Archie calmly. Archie jumped into Maxie's arms in gross sobs.

"Don't ever do this again, you hear me?" Archie cried softly, Maxie felt his own tears come as he nodded. He felt awful about what he did. Why did he do it anyway? What would dying do? What made him feel that way?

All Maxie could think of was Archie. He ran his fingers through Archie's short hair and sighed. He didn't know such pain could come from Archie. Archie was the toughest, kindest, happiest person Maxie had ever met. The fact that he, Maxie, was so important to the boy made Maxie's stomach flutter. Archie calmed down after a while and invited Maxie into bed with him. Maxie crawled under the covers and rests his head on Archie's chest.

"I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you, Max. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Archie said, planting kisses on Maxie's forehead. Maxie winced, but accepted Archie's gentle touch. Archie was right, Maxie could hurt himself again. But when? Maxie decided to push his thoughts away to welcome sleep.

A week passed and Maxie was okay to go home. Archie's family went to the doctor to properly treat Maxie's wounds, and he ended up with a concussion and a bruised rib. He needed stitches in his head from the beer bottle, but Maxie didn't mind. As long as his dad was gone.

Maxie's mother burst into tears when she saw her tattered son come home. Half of her tears were wept from guilt, as she exclaimed she could have done more that night. She cried tears of joy as well, for she had worried of Maxie's condition. Maxie apologized over and over, and they managed to recuperate smoothly.

The Matsubusa household was quiet without their father. The tv, which was always on, was off. His father's desk fan was off. Maxie learned to adjust to life without his father at home. Maxie quite liked it, but his mother felt bad.

"Mom, it was the right thing to do," Maxie had said. "He didn't even love us." Maxie's mother nodded in agreement.

"Your father was a sweetheart back in school, but he threw his life away once he took that first drink of beer. He used to plan our future with me. We had dreamed of moving to Sinnoh, and having lots of Pokémon to keep us company. We were to fly to Sinnoh the following summer after we both graduated from college, but he had been scammed."

"He was so angry, and so upset about not being able to keep his promise and our dream alive, so he turned to alcohol. He became a monster, Maxwell, and he took his own pain out on us. He came home from a bar one night, and we, you know. Weeks later I discovered I was pregnant and he was sure he had used protection. He was drunk that night, and very controlling, and he had forgotten. I had always wanted a child, and I was excited to deliver a wonderful baby boy.

"He wasn't ready to have a kid. We were in our early 30's when you were born. He didn't understand how to care for a child, so of course, when he was stressed, he drank. He even told me to abort our baby out of drunk nonsense, and I wouldn't dare. I told your father that we were going to have our son, whether he liked it or not."

"I'm so sorry, Maxwell, that he wasn't kind to you all these years. I tried to give you as much love as I could, to make up for what he lacked. That's why I spoiled you rotten as a child, but I don't think I did a good job. You tried to take your life that night." Maxie's eyes widened as the color drained away from his face.

"W-where did you hear about that?!" He cried. Maxie's mother averted her eyes.

"Archie told me. I decided to set you an appointment with a psychiatrist." She said back. Maxie looked away. He felt ashamed of himself. He felt horrible for worrying her. Maxie nodded and made his way to his bedroom, when someone knocked on the door. Maxie went over to the door and opened it. It was Archie. Maxie's face dimmed.

"I came to check on ya, Max." Archie said, fiddling in his pockets. Maxie sighed.

"I had something to discuss with you as well." He said back with a growl. Archie raised a brow and followed Maxie to his room, where maxie closed the door hard.

"You told my mother about that night?!" He yelled, backing Archie into the wall. Archie clenched his fist.

"Max, you know this would help you." He replied calmly. Archie should have remembered that Maxie had a hard time swallowing his pride, always insisting he could take care of himself. Archie knew now that if he was so broken that he could try and kill himself that he needed the help and couldn't handle things on his own.

"I don't need help, Archie! I can handle this alone. I don't need a therapist running my life and pulling my strings!" Maxie argued. Archie only frowned.

"Maxie, trust me, you'll recover so much easier with their help." Archie said, his heart picking up the pace as Maxie shoved him into the wall.

"I don't want the help! All I'm doing is becoming a burden, Archie! I'm causing my mother to worry about something that won't happen again!" Archie grabbed Maxie by the shirt collar. Maxie yelped in surprise.

"You don't know that, Maxie!" Archie snapped. "If it happened once, it could easily happen again! Can't you hear yourself? You're saying all these negative things about yourself, you can't think straight!" Maxie tried to push Archie away, but Archie only tightened his grip.

"I'm begging you, Max, please. Let me help you. Don't forget that as your boyfriend, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'm going to protect you, Max. Okay?" Archie said. Maxie didn't know why he started to cry, but when he did, he felt gentle lips touch his.

"I love you, Maxie. Now and forever." Archie said with a smile. "I'll help you win this fight. You can do anything." Maxie nodded and wrapped his arms around Archie.

"Yes, I can."

~End.


End file.
